The Life Of Humphrey And Kate
by humphreyandkate together
Summary: A perfect anthro story, in many ways relating to your real life. Not in every way though. So, READ THIS
1. Chapter 1

Down the bad streets, a blacked out 2000 Acura Intergra GSR T-top was flying down the streets, terrorizing the early mourning ghetto. The grey, silver and black wolf driving the powerhouse was heading to the rich side of Portland Oregon, to pick up his beautiful girlfriend. He heard sirens, and looked down to see he was going over one hundred. He downshift from fourth to thired, hitting 8800 rpms, and took a pretty sharp corner. After that, the cops were no more. He pressed his Staples 'That Was Easy' button and chuckled as he shifted into fourth to keep from over-revving. The turbos started to howl, turning into a whine. He slowed down to thirty as he arrived in front of a large gate, him hitting a button, and it opening. He pulled in the driveway, stopping in front of the door, shutting off the car, and ring the doorbell. He was greated by his girlfriend's father, Winston.

"Hey Humphrey, how are you doing this mourning?"

"Great, sir. Just looking for more work. This mafia stuff is not paying enough for me to take care of my younger sister and te medical bills for my mother. I just got a good job at Bestbuy" Humphrey replied, Winston nodding understanding.

"I agree. We got everyone we need to get. Theres no one else that will make a deal anymore. Anyway, come in" Winston said, Humphrey doing so. "Kate should be out any second now. You can go find her, just keep the funny buisness for after school" Winston said, and Humphrey nodded. He walked through all the rooms of the mansion, finding her in her changing room, and knocking. Kate told him to come in, so he did, to be greeted by an almost naked Kate.

"Hey baby. Sorry I'm taking forever" Kate said, while hugging Humphrey. Humphrey kissed her.

"It's okay, I'm your boyfriend. I put up with this stuff and love it" Humphrey replied. He looked into her wardrobe, and saw a metalic blue, short dress, and picked it out. "I've never seen this one. How about this one?" Humphrey suggested, looking at his beautiful golden-tan girlfriend, in her dark blue lace undergarments, her fluffy tail swishing behind her.

"That is a great choice. Help me put it on" Kate said, turning her back to him. He unlaced the dress, and slid it over her head, adjusting it on her before tightening the laces to what she wanted, and putting a nice tie in it. She looked in the mirror, and adjusting her golden, blue streaked hair, into a nice position. She looked around in her closet for some sparkling blue shoes, findng them within seconds. She slid them on, and did a quick twirl for Humphrey.

"You look even more pretty than I could imagine" Humphrey complemented.

"Thank you. Any reason why your wearing a whole suit?"

"The same reason I picked you out a dress" Humphrey said, slyly.

"Your taking me on a date?"

"We gotta winner!" Humphrey sarcastically announced. "Now, let's get going. Don't want to be late" Humphrey said. They walked out of the room, and said goodbye to Winston. Humphrey opened the passanger door of his Integra to let Kate in, before jumping in on his side, and starting the highly modified Honda VTECH four cylinder engine, it let out out a fierce but quick growl. He reversed out of the driveway, closed the gate, and sped off to Oregon City Highschool. Humphrey followed the speed limit through the streets, letting the twenty two inch Lexani LTC-701s spin slowly. Kate loved Humphrey's car, but didn't know why. Almost like how she loves and is drawn to Humphrey himself. She personally has a Bently SuperSport, but, she doesn't drive it when she doesn't have to. It's to heavy feeling, and too quiet. She loves the rear seat massagers, though. She goes into the car to get message when Humphrey can't. Which to think about it, is not that very often. Humphrey is allways there for her and allways has been, ever since she can remember.

"Love, we have a half day today. So, after twelve, the day is ours. Wanna stay the night with me tonight? My sister is on her period and she gets really cranky" Humphrey stated.

"Sure, why not?" Kate said. "Doesn't Hayley have a boyfriend though?"

"Yeah, I don't really trust him, though. From what I seen, he doesn't seem to treat her right. But, that's how all guys in her generation act"

"I understand. I was lucky to find you over another wolf. I don't think anyone in the whole world would replace you if something was to happen... again" Kate said, with a hint of sadness.

"Hey, that biker treated you wrong. It was only a little piece of metal in my chest. It didn't kill me"

"Humphrey, you don't understand what's going on in my mind when that happened. He called me a hoe. That is no reason to get you shot. I was devestated when I heard that sound, but luckly he missed anything important" Kate answered starting to tear up.

"Don't cry, it's okay... That's not the only time I've been shot. I'm a tough wolf. Nothing will kill me or hurt you, ever. As long as I'm still breathing, and even if I'm not" Humphrey said, making Kate feel better. Then, the worst thing happened. He looked in his mirror as he heard faint sirens. "Okay, Kate. Hold on" Humphrey said, shifting down from fifth to second, ending up in 7000 rpm, and after that, he started flying through oncoming traffic, hitting one hundred before shifting into third, using every revolution coming from the engine, and making it count to outrun the Chargers and Crown Vics. Humphrey always though it was funny he can outrun professionally trained drivers with cars with engines two, sometimes three times bigger. But this four banger was different, pumping out twelve hundred horsepower, and nine hundred foot pounds of torque. The frame of the car can barley keep the power on the ground. This car outruns anything, even Buggatis. And to top it off, the license plate was 'My Dmon'. The car was certainly a demon, that flew it self from the deepest depths of hell.

"Were almost to school, and the cops are gone. Slow down" Kate said. Humphrey followed her request, soon turning into the parking lot of Oregon High. The school wasn't perfect, but it was decent. Humphrey parked and turned off the car.

**There we go. A brand new story I thought of while digging holes for a fence. Tell me what you think, and don't worry. WLIYOM II will be continued, this is just a story I'll be working on, since eveyone (or almost everyone) said they wanted a story where Humphrey doesn't have a massive amount of wealth. He lives in a 1 bedroom house in the ghetto. That poor enough for you? I hope so. Please, follow and review.**


	2. Chapter 2, A half day

They both exited the midnight black car after parking it, instantly heading to their shared locker. Humphrey knew almost everyone wanted Kate, as she was named prom queen, along with king, Humphrey. Humphrey put his arm around the underside of her arms. They walked a few more seconds before arriving at their locker. Humphrey grabbed both the bags, and put both straps on his right shoulder. Just then, Sebastian and Reba found them.

"Hey, how are you doing today?" Kate asked the couple.

"Pretty good. Nothing with the cops on our hands, not that they could outrun my wolf's Masserati" Reba responded.

"You?" Sebastian asked.

"Just a little bit of the pigs in rigs. Not anything to worry about" Humphrey responded. A few seconds later, the destinct sound of a Honda NSXR rang, echoing through the courtyard. "Sounds like your sister and her boyfriend are here"

"Humphrey, you know your car is still louder than that loud as Honda"

"I'm pretty aware. I drive it everyday" Humphrey sarcastically responded, causing a chuckle between the popular wolves. The other couple met up with them.

"Oh, look. Mr. Steroids is here" Carson said, seeing Garth enter the courtyard. He may look like a beast, but he's not even stronger than a weak ten year old.

"So, whatcha guys doing this afternoon?" Lilly asked.

"Kate and I are going out on a date, and she will stay over if she wants"

"I would love to" Kate responed, giving Humphrey a quick peck as the assistant principal walked by.

"No kissing on the school grounds" The feminine voice said.

"No being a bitch on school grounds" Humphrey replied, loudly, along with the finger. The assistant had the option to do things, but she feared them, being a big part in the modern mafia. "Anyways, what were you guys going to do" Humphrey asked as he focused on the group once more.

"We were going to check out a suspected illegal narcodic factory, and crash their party. You know, the MP5s, flamethrowers.." Carson said. You may have thought this mafia was bad. You were wrong. This mafia is named the peace mafia. Police didn't like them, because they took their jobs and investigations, but, they stopped killers, drug dealers, hitmen, corrupt governers, anything bad.

"We were just going to relax in the hot tub at my house, just relax tonight" Reba said. "Oh, and Humphrey, how's your mother doing?"

"Not exactly good, but better than before. The law suitmoney is supposed to come today, and my mother already picked out a house, and I'm gonna get it. That way, no payments" Humphrey responded.

"How much did she get anyway?" Carson asked.

"A million after taxes" Humphrey responded.

"Are you sure it's just a house and not a mansion?" Sebastian asked.

"It's just aaa newer two bedroom house, with a good backyard, outside the ghetto. Sorta by where you live"

"Oh, that house. That's a nice house, but its only one fifty k, where's all the other money going?"

"All three of us are spliting it evenly, and living off it. I'm keeping the house I have, just gonna boost it a little, make it look nice and all that, then, if things go right, me and Kate will start a family there" Humphrey said, looking at Kate while she blushed hard enough to see it through her fur. "What? We love each other, and on top of that, we have our parents blessings. I'm not ever gonna leave you for any other wolf in the world" Humphrey said, kissing Kate, making her ears fall down.

"I love you" Kate whispered.

"I love you, too" Humphrey answered. Then, the bell rang. "See you later mabey" Humphrey hollered, as he intertwined his fingers in Kate's. There was only one period today. And that was a program called Pals, where they went to the jr high or elementry school. They checked in, and headed towards the car to go to the elementry school, to see their little 'buddies'. After Kate got in, Humphrey got in, and they left. Humphrey put a CD in, labeled 'Most Known Hits'. He skipped a few songs until he found '2 way freak'. He turned it up, letting the SMD 18 dual subwoofer system pound away in the trunk, all the speakers and engine competing to see who was the loudest. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Elementry school, the amplifiers powering 'Baby Mama', it being heard throughout the playground, since the RWD Integra was a T top, with the sections removed. He pressed a button, and the suspention rose, and they jumped the curb to park in the grass in front of the playground. He pressed a different button, it lowering back to normal.

He killed the engine, as both a male and female 11 year old wolves came runing to them, they both going to the car, and swinging up the scissor doors. (Lambo doors btw)

"Good to se you Christina!" Kate greeted, hugging her female friend.

"Hey Tristan!" Humphrey hapily greeted, him jumping in his lap. Humphrey cahnged the CD, putting in one named love songs, as a song named 'Rise and Fall' began playing. They all got out of the street car, heading to the playground. Humphrey and Kate still, after two years of this, can't figure out why this is a class. All it is is fun. You drive places, and play on a playground, like very old times. Humphrey was planning on taking them all down to the lambroghini dealer, once he gets his share, and getting a used Murcielago LP640-4.

"Hey, next time we come over, wanna help me pick out a Lamborghini?" Humphrey asked. They all squealed yes. They contiued having fun, until they saw it was time for their school to end.

"Were so sorry guys, but, it's time for us to leave. See you monday!" Kate said, ending it happy. They said their goodbyes, before Humphrey started kicking up dirt until he hit road, and even continued spinning a little after that. "Why a Lamborghini?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, it seems like one named an Omega would do"

"It does" Kate agreed. "But what about the price?"

"Oh, you think I was talking about a new one. I'm getting one a couple years old, mabey the last of the Murcielago cars. Couldn't be more than 110k" Let's see. After the house, we split it" Humphrey said. "That leaves a little more than 283k left each. So, I'll still have 173k left. Plenty to fix a house and live on, considering I'm still gonna work" Humphrey said. "Once in the buisness, allways in the buisness" Humphrey repeated, the exact words from Winston, the day he got his first job.

"I know. I'm in" Kate said with a chuckle.

"You know what? I haven't seen or heard of my sister all day. I'm gonna call her before we go to our date" Humphrey said, pulling into a gas station. He dialed the phone, it ringing before answering.

"Hey, big bro" Hayley answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Walking home. The crappy accord broke down again... Hold on, I think someone is following me. I'm right in front of Janice's house, and a black Ford Econoline is following me. Help"

"I'll be right there, I'm gonna keep you on speaker" Humphrey said, spinning his wheels as fast as they would let him go in first gear, before turning on a turn that was near impossible at the speed they were at, but they made it.

"The door is opening, I'm gonna run, away from the house" Hayley said, as they started hearing wind noise. Humphrey spotted the black van, about half a mile away, and decided it was not time to fuck around. He grabbed his fully aaautomatic bullpup AR15, and started shooting. It got their attention, giving Hayley an advantage. Humphrey flew by the van, opening the door to Hayley as she jumped in, and they sped off, heading towards the van.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Kate screamed, as Humphrey pulled the handbrake and jumped out, armed with a highly powered rifle, and a gernade. He bit out he pin, and threw it under the van. The wolves scattered out, well, at least a few of them, only to be met with hot lead before exploding. He jumped back in through the roof of the Integra, and squealing the tires enough to bring smoke. Once they were a mile away, they slowed down.

"Well, now that that is over, lets take you to the hospital Hayley. Mom said she had a suprise for you. So, go visit her. Me and Kate will be going out for lunch. You okay with that?" Humphrey asked.

" I'm okay with anything after that happening" Hayley said, Humphrey 16 year old sister tramatized.

"Oh, it wasn't much. You and me have been in worse, like when I was only armed with a knife in the biggest gunfight ever recorded in the state of Oregon"

"Yeah" Hayley replied. Humphrey saw a Accord on the side of the road, and pulled over. He took Hayley's keys and popped the hood.

"Now how the hell is this even possible?" Humphrey asked, taking a spark plug, that has sitting on top of the engine, not where it belonged, and held it up. "It looks like it still is good. Let's try" Humphrey said, screwing it back in, and conecting the wire. He got in the cab, and turned the engine over for a few seconds, before it finally started. Hayley yipped in happiness. She ran up and hugged her big brother.

"Thank you, big bubby" Hayley said, a name she had called Humphrey by ever since she was three.

"Your welcome, now go see mom" Humphrey said, and going back to his car. The silver accord left, a little squeal coming from the front tires as Hayley was what you would call a 'speed demon'.

**There you go! You wanted more Hayley, or more like a first meeting with Hayley, or whatever. Point to be you meet her. This chapter puts a twist on the story as you thought it was, didn't it? I want to thank my good friend (i will not state his name) but he goes by Guest in reviews. I pretty much had an emotional breakdown and he stayed by me the whole time. He was talking about his relationship, then starting getting angry at I forgot what, but, It ended in me telling him my secret I will reveal with you know... The love of my life killed herself now two and a half years ago. That is a major reason why I'm always so depressed or sad, angry, bitter, 'killer looking'(What I've been called, because of my long hair, beat up body, and sneak ability or whatever you would call it. That's why I'm known to many as Slender) So, now you know my secret. My fuel to write. And if you noticed, about 2 years ago now, you can see my writing skills greatly improved, and my 'Legandary' writing style developed. I've admitted countless secrets with all my followers... My suicidal and homocidal outburst, my atheism, my problems, my love life, and more that I can't even recall. Now, since I gave you something, how about you go over to Datguy N Disguy's profile and thank him for convincing me to write. I'm serious. After you review and stuff like that, you search him and pm him. He's the real hero here. He was the one that threw the match into the gasoline pit, helping me climb to the top. I thanked him endless times, and if your reading this, this goes out to everyone, thank you for supporting this. Me. So, you hear my true emotion? I'll admit something else. I haven't cried in 5 years. or more. That's as far as I can recall. So, Review! (I like how I can change the tone in an instant. Now, homework...)**


	3. Chapter 3, a relaxing afternoon

Humphrey and Kate gradually accelerated, them starting to chat.

"Humphrey, please don't do what you did back there again. It scared me to death. What would I do if you were hurt or killed?" Kate asked, her tearing up a bit.

"Kate, hit my chest with your knuckles and tell me what you feel" Humphrey said. Kate was confused, but did so. She pulled back instantly.

"Ouch!" Kate yipped.

"See, know that is a bulletproof and explosive resistant plate. I learned my leson" Humphrey said. "I would never risk my life if I knew you were safe" Humphrey said. "But, in an instant, if you wern't safe, I would throw myself infront of you in an instant" Humphrey said, holding her with his right arm.

"I know, it's just very emotional to see you do that. It's just a natural urge to scream if the love of your life looks as if he's putting his life on the line" Kate explained, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's stop talking about this. Where do you want to go for lunch?" Humphrey asked.

"Actually, can we go to your house? I just feel like I'm in a cuddling mood. We can go out for dinner instead" Kate said.

"I can tell" Humphrey said, turning left, rerouting to his house in only a few minutes. After parking in the garage, they got out, instantly going inside the house, which in a few hours, would be just their's. Humphrey walked over to the window, and turned on the heater, as it has pretty chilly.

"I can see why you want to keep this house. It's small, but very comfy" Kate said, sitting halfway on Humphrey as they sat on the couch. They got confortable, and soon drifted off to sleep in their warm emrace.

"Thank you mommy! Thank you!" Hayley yipped, just hearing he mother was giving her money.

"I have more news for you" Lorie, her mother spoke. "Your gonna take me home. Right now. I'm released, and I now have the money" Lorie said, slowly getting out of bed, for the first time in a few weeks. She had been raped multiple times, along with being beat to death, than left to die.

"Alright, let's get going" Hayley said, grabbing her mother's luggage, it feeling heavier than it first was. They drove home, suprised when they opened the garage door to see the Integra neatly parked. They unlocked the door, and noticed something on the couch, so, Lorie checked it out. She was suprised to see her son, laying on the couch, along with his girlfriend, cuddled. She always liked Kate. She was an absolute sweetheart, and from what Lorie knew, she was a very loyal wolf. Lorie left them in peace, leaving into the backyard hot tub. Humphrey was the first to peek his eyes open, to notice Hayley walk around.

"Hey Hayley" Humphrey whispered, stretching his arms before setting them back down, resting them back on her sides, and rubbing her back.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yes, actually" Humphrey responded. Kate started purring, shifting the slightest bit, indicating she was waking up in her beautiful metallic blue dress. She peeked her beautiful amber eyes open, to be greeted by her lover's deep honest blue eyes. "Good afternoon" Humphrey said playfully, and rubbing her nose with his. "I love you" Humphrey added.

"I love you, too" Kate said. Hayley left the lovers alone, but looked back, and happened to see up Kate's dress. She happened to be wearing no panties or anything under the dress in that manner. She shrugged and thought they were planning on having fun later. Hayley joined her mother outside, leaving Humphrey and Kate alone. Humphrey started smelling something sweet and firmiliar. Humphrey gasped.

"Kate?!" Humphrey whisper-shouted.

"What, you make me excited. And there's nothing keeping that smell from coming out" Kate said, almost seductivly.

"Well... I do love that scent. But my parents and sister are here. You sure you want your first here?" Humphrey asked, thinking of her.

"If your up for it, we can skip the date. And replace it with something much better" Kate said, guiding Humphrey's paw up her skirt part of the dress, soon making contact with her bare folds, making her let out a slight moan. She took his paw away. "We'll both have to wait a little for more of that" Kate said, her tail slowly swishing around, over her rear and legs. Humphreys tail tip joined, since he was laying on most of it.

"I, am indeed up for that, Love" Humphrey said. "But, first, we need to get them out of the house" Kate got off of Humphrey, allowing him up. He walked outside, followed by Kate. "Alright, get ready, because soon, you'll be in your new house" Humphrey hollered to them, before walking up and whispering to his mother.

"Mom, Kate want's to 'do it' tonight, so, can you stay over at your new house for the night?"

"Sure, hon. It's your house anyway now" Lorie replied. "Just make sure to be gentle, because a girls first time can either be the best thing in the world, or hell on earth. Just giving you a heads up" Lorie said, getting out of the chair, and heading inside, to grab pre-packed suitcases. Humphrey led Kate to the garage to grab his bike. Not his bicycle, his 2013 balcked out Kawasaki Ninja 14RR he won in a race. It's just easier to take the bike, and cheaper. It uses far less gas, and could fit anwhere. Humphrey rolled it outside the garage, shutting it behind Kate. He started it up, and let it warm up, waiting for the two females to come out. They came out moments later, and got in the Accord. Humphrey and Kate put on their helments, and lead them to the house, the crouchrocket flying through the streets. They got there quickly, since it was not too far away. The realitor was there, along with the owners, so, they purchased the house all in cash. Humphrey brought in their bags, and once they were set, Humphrey and Kate left to their new house.

They pulled into the garage, and after closing the garage door, litterally ran into the house. By the time Humphrey was in the house, Kate's dress was already on the ground.

"Woah, right to the point, huh?" Humphrey asked sarcastically.

"When a girl has urges, she can't conrol them" Kate said, slyly. "Now are you just gonna leave a girl waiting?" Kate asked. Humphrey shook his head and locked lips with her. Kate moaned in relief. She truly needed this. She unbuttoned Humphrey's fancy shirt, and agreesivly through it to the ground. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, him kicking them off, and now they were fully nude. They both laid on the couch, Kate laying on top of Humphrey. Humphrey started massaging each curve, him getting aroused as his member was starting to show from his sheath. Humphrey flipped Kate onto her back, and started massaging her front. Kate started panting. Just the massage Humphrey was giving her was going to make her explode, and he hasn't even laid a hair on her folds. Well, Humphrey did know how to do massages extremely good. He actually took classes on how to do, so he knows everyplace you have to be and how to massage that indivisual spot. She couldn't hold it in anymore, and she came right as he reached her waist level. Humphrey heard her moaning and groaning, and her dripping out, making him feel as he's done a great job as normal. Well, they wern't naked ever before together, but Humphrey knew ways to make a first amazing.

He got down to her legs, never letting his hands leave her body, no matter how tired his fingers and wrists were. "Humphrey, I need you, now. I am sure I want to do this" Kate said over intense panting. He nodded, and got on his hands and knees right above her. He slowly slid in, not feeling her hymen. He just assumed she broke it during cheer practice or something. He looked down into her eyes, and she seemed to be enjoying this a lot, probally since she didn't have to deal with the pain of her hymen being torn. Looking into her eyes, Humphrey can tell she feels like she is in heaven, gaining pleasure as he slowly pumped in, making sure he went slow enough so she didn't have unneccesary pain. Once he put it all in to the knot, after waiting aaa few moments, he sped up. "Harder please" Kate asked, over her moans of extreme pleasure. Humphrey did so, his only goal set to making her feel like the only female wolf in the world. By the way Kate looked, he was acomplishing his goal, almost seeing hearts in her eyes. He could also she was close once more, by her moaning and screaming his name. He was getting close, too.

"Humphrey, don't you dare do anything... but finish... in me" Kate said, followed by a howl, as she climaxed, once again. Only a few moments later, Humphrey got his knot in and had his climax. Humphrey fell down beside her on the couch, still injecting her with his fluids, her letting out happy squeals and shrieks as she kept on getting warmer and more full feeling. "That was absolut- ahhhh, your still pumping it in me... it was amazing Humphrey" Kate said, while Humphrey still pumped what seemed to be like an endless stream of his seed into her.

"You felt and still feel amazing, Kate. I love you" Humphrey said.

"I love you, too. God, I'm not complaining, but your gonna overfill me" Kate said, still feeling his warm seed go into her, but significantly slower than before.

" I could keep it going if you want" Humphrey said. Kate didn't answer as she fell asleep, now breathing in short, slow puffs. Humphrey decided to join her. "Goodnight. I love you" Humphrey said, before falling asleep with their noses touching, and still, slowly, putting more of the warm liquid Kate now loved, into her, as it leaked out of her folds onto the couch like she predicted.

**There you go! jsyk, I will work on this story during weekdays, and WLIYOM II and weekends, unless asked otherwise. The only reason this one is getting posted today, is I currently can't hear out of my left ear, and I'm pretty dizzy, so please excuse any mistakes. My husky puppy Lilly I'm getting in 2 weeks is actually turning out to look like Lilly in the movie, which is completly unintntional. Her fur is getting to be a bright, sparkly white, and her eyes are such a deep blue, they look purple. I'm not kidding! Even the breeder says she has never seen anything like that happened before. Oh, and my dogs GrandFather was the lead male dog in the movie Eight Below. How awesome is that? I'll say pretty. She's gonna be a big dog, too, the breeder said. She has more of the Alaskan Timerwolf blood in her. Yes, It has wolf in it, but, naturally, huskies as I last recall have 66% wolf in their blood, most comonly American Grey Wolf Blood. So, I have a special dog. I agreed with my parents to build a fence, but under one condition. I don't have to pay $1000us for her. They said yes, but now I have to pay them $500us, half the price of the fence. So, I'm doing good... you can say... Anyways, thankyou for reading (Sorry dawn walker wolf for not having sebastian in this chapter), and please review, follow, favorate.**


	4. Chapter 4, A great mourning

It was the begining of a new day, the sun creeping in on the sleeping pair on the couch. The sunlight hit the titanium colored wolf, causing him to wake. He peered through his diolated eyes, he saw his golden love sleeping peacfully. A smile formed on his face as he gently laid his head back down, staring at pure beauty. His time last night with her conformed she was right for him, and increased their love for each other. He noticed a warm sticky feeling in rows on his back. He gently lifted a arm to see it was claw marks that drew blood. He got distracted from his thoughts as the sun hit her, causing her to gently moan, and tighten the grip Humphrey even tighter for a few moments, until she opened her eyes, meeting Humphrey's. Humphrey pushed his nose towards hers, connecting the two for a few moments.

"Good mourning Love" Humphrey softly greeted, conforming to Kate that she was awake.

"Good mourning to you too" Kate stoped breifly. "My star bringing love" Kate added, as she remembered how he made her feel just the night before.

"We got the whole day. Watcha want to do?" Humphrey asked, slowly bringing every part of his nude body into an upright position, along with Kate.

"We could go for another round" Kate said, a sense of want in her voice.

"Awww, come on. I'm exhausted from last night. How could you not be?" Humphrey asked sarcastically, getting a small chuckle from Kate.

"I don't know... I feel more energized actually" Kate said. Humphrey noticed her dripping onto the couch and his leg. Kate noticed Humphrey looking, "Yes, if your wondering, I am in season" Kate conformed.

"That's great" Humphrey said, a real sense of happiness in his voice. "But, just so you know, there is a remodeling crew coming here at noon. So, the house is pretty much off limits from noon until nine" Humphrey said.

"How about we go to my parents?" Kate asked.

"That sounds great. Let's just get cleaned up first" Humphrey said, getting up and taking her hand. They got in the shower together, helping each other wash one another, mixed with a little fun, before getting dressed. Kate always has left a spare change of clothes at Humphrey's house, just incase she went into the spa or something. She put in the tight fitting goth style t shirt(With a few gothic studs), along with a matching mini skirt. She looked at herself in a mirror along with Humphrey.

"Why was I ever goth?" Kate asked sarcastically. Humphrey nibble on her ear, causing her to become a completly different wolf.

"Because you look so sexy to me" He said between a few nibbles, whispering the words gently in her ear. He stopped. "Now, let's get going" Humphrey said, heading out the front door, with Kate infront of him. Kate suppenly gasped and stopped. "What's wro-" Humphrey interupted himself. In his driveway, sat a Ferrari 458 Italia all wheel drive spyder. He noticed a tag on the mirror. He went up to it and read it.

_For my dearest and only son. This is a thankyou for taking care of the family for so long. Don't worry about any payments or anything, just know I love you and this is one of the ways I will show it. Love, Mom_

"Thank you mom, so much" Humphrey said into the air. He tore the note off and read the back of it.

_P.S. The keys are in the glove compartment. Enjoy_

Humphrey looked over at Kate who was still in the same spot. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Humphrey asked, swinging open the passanger door. Kate got in, Humphrey following her. He didn't see a key slot, all he found was a Engine On/Off button. He pressed it, all the italian horses letting out their own roar. He hit the paddle shifter downward, causing the car to reverse. Once he was out of the driveway and out of reverse, he hit the right side shifter twice, making the transmission make the wheels spin forward. The horses let out their symphany of frequencies, before being replaced with simular ones as the car shifted and turned. He pressed a icon on the touchscreen stereo that said 'Sirius XM', and 'Wait' adventure club remix began playing. He cranked it up all the way, testing the Bose suround system's quality. He turned down the radio as he detored to his mother's house. They stopped in the driveway, Humphrey instantly jumping out and barging into the house after knocking, and located his mother and hugged her tightly, as she hugged back. Kate made it in to see Humphrey hugging his mother, and kissing her cheek. Kate had to admit she was feeling jealous, but, it wasn't like Humphrey didn't do more to her.

"Thank you so much mom" He said, looking down at his mother's eyes.

"I'm glad your happy with your present. Your sister is having fun in her Porsche and my Jaguar is in the garage" She said.

"How'd you get all these?" Humphrey asked.

"The court gave me them. After those bad wolves were taken for 271 years each, the court repossed those, and felt bad for us. I don't know how those three are going to live 271 years, but I hope they are all hell" She said releasing her son. "Now, listen. If you ever do need the money, don't be afraid to sell that car. I'm giving you it because it can benifeit you now, and during an emergancy" She said, Humphrey nodding as Kate joined his side. "So, if I can ask, how was your time last night?"

"It was amazing" Kate answered. "But, how'd you know?"

"I delivered the car at night, and I'm not a deaf wolf"

"I didn't know I was that loud..." Kate said, blushing.

"When your having a great time with someone you love, it can get a little loud. Then, three months later, your boyfriend and his sister came into this world" She answered, sincerly.

"I wish your mom takes it like this..." Humphrey said to Kate, erupting the room in laughter. "Sorry, mom. But we were actually going to her parents to break the news. Bye, mom. Love you" Humphrey said, hugging his mother good bye for now. Humphrey's mother watched as the two got into the exotic car, and started to drive off.

"Kate, hold on to him as tightly as possible. In the buisness he's in, this can be your last minute with him" She whispered as she closed the door and sat down. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard someone enter.

Humphrey manovered the supercar throught the tightly packed roads, getting to know this car better second by second.

"This is fun!" Kate yelled over the sound of engines and rushing air.

"I know! That's why I do it!" Humphrey said, seeing a cop behind him without the lights on. He slowed down, before realizing he was only going the spped limit, and he slowed down way below that. The sirens turned on, and Humphrey decided to pull over as it would just be ticket for failure to use proper signalling. He pulled out the registration and insurance, greatly appreactating his mother filling it out for them. He handed the wolf the papers with his drivers liscense.

"Oh, Your Humphrey. Welcome to your first traffic stop you actually pulled over for. Can you turn off the car and get out of it?" The officer asked.

"Yeah... I can't exactly do that" Humphrey said as he yanked the papers and was gone in a flash. The cop just stood there, watching the car fly away. He wasn't gonna even try to chase him. He knew from several attemps that it was impossible to catch this wolf. And now, with even a faster car, the odds were not exactly getting better.

"Fuck..."

Humphrey and Kate started laughing their asses off.

**Alright, I am alive! I know I haven't updated any of my other stories forever, but, my next updates I PROMISE will be for Murder and Love and When Love Is Your Only Motivation II. No new updates other than THE AIRPORT STOLE MY FUCKING FAVORATE KNIFE WHEN I LEFT CALLIFORNIA. Anyways, me and one of my good friends are going to create a story together. As far as I know, It will be his ideas written by me and probally posted under my username. So, you'll have to watch out for that. It's a great day to review, so why not?**


	5. Chapter 5, Revenge

Humphrey cranked on the stereo, finding it to start play 'Dudey' by Eminem. This song wa=as one he had a love-hate relationship with. It reminded of his old cousin, Bruce. Bruce was half black, as his mother was fully black skinned and his father white skinned. He matched his father's colors, a deep black with a gunmetal gray chest. The bad part is that one day, they were rolling in Bruce's 2008 Range Rover supercharged, golden paint, tribal decals, 26"dubs, the deffinition of ghetto topping it off with 649hp. Humphrey was driving, they had nothing to do except for cruze and wait for Winston to give them a job. They were blasting the Relapse Refill, Bruce sitting with a MP5K rapid fire on his lap, and Humphrey with a Glock G18. They notticed a blacked out 2009 VW Toureag on 26" dubs also. Humphrey caught out the corner of his eye the rear deep tinted window slowly lower, and a AK47 poke out. Humphrey was only able to scream 'Get Down' before he saw the muzzle start flashing. He heard windows shattering, metal being peirced, gunpowder igniting. He found himself stopped surrounded by holes and broken glass. He looked over at Bruce and saw him still ducking down.

"Man, You can get up. I think their gone" Humphrey said with no response. "Bro?" Humphrey asked with fear in his voice. He lifted him to see two bullet holes in his side, leaking blood. Humphrey high tailed it to the hospital, and before he dropped him off, he picked up the black MP5, and tucked it under his shirt. He dropped Bruce off at the hospital, and left home in the bullet hole covered SUV, finding out later on the news that he didn't make it. Snapping out of the memory, he found himself, in the 150mphs flying down the freeway with cops following him, and Kate screaming in excitment and fear. He remebered who killed him. Undercover cops. He slammed on the brakes and did a one eighty, stood on the seat of the exotic sports car, untucked the drum mag MP5K Rapid fire, and opened fire on the now stationary cops. When his rage was over, he found himself with a empty mag, and several dead bodies around him. He looked down at Kate, her looking at him in fear, and started to drive off.

"I'm sorry Kate, I just lost control. I remembered what happened to Bruce and couldn't stand those cops corrution. I understand if you leave me" Humphrey said.

"No, Humphrey, I won't leave you. I just was shocked on the way you took out your rage and sorrow. That was at least fifty cops, and you hit every one of them. That ups your bounty to a couple billion. Your gona make some wolves rich if you leave your gaurd down" Kate said. Humphrey suddenly jerked the wheel and flipped a U turn. In no time, Humphrey was in the garage, ripping of a canvas tarp from the garage, revealing the restored Range Rover. Kate gasped. "Is that Dudey's?!"

"Yes. I was driving it the day he was killed. Were gonna get revenge on those undercovers. We just got to pick up Zoe and Carson" Humphrey stated. Your a big girl, right?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes?"

"Here" Humphrey said, handing her a navy grade 50 calliber fully automatic rifle. He grabbed a few mags of 9mm, .22, and a belt of .50cal. He threw a Uzi with 3 extra clips, and a M16 with 3 extra mags into the rear seat, and then headed inside, with Kate following. He got giant chestplate, and handed Kate one. They both took their shirts off, putting of the plates. Humphrey pressed a button an Kate's, plates covering Kates arms, legs, and formed a bulletproof sheild around her head. "When I say now, you hit that button and start firing" Humphrey said, hitting the button for 3 seconds, the armor now retreating to the main chestplate. They put their shirts on, Humphrey grabbing two more before getting in the tricked out Range Rover, the items in the interior make it look as if they were starting WWIII. Humphrey started the SUV, it cranking a few times before the 4.8 liter V8 roared to life. He backed out of the garage, and headed to Zoe's house. He arrived and blasted 'Beautiful', Bruce's favorate song. Zoe walked out, Kate getting a wrong impresseion of Zoe as the Red and Black wolf walked out, her body completly nude. Humphrey noticed Kate's ears poking straight up. "Calm down, she's my cousin, she just has a very rare fur color, and likes to show it off" Zoe ran back inside, realizing she walked out naked, and came back out in a black and white two piece swimsuit, her going to Humphrey's window, expecting to see Bruce, her brother. Humphrey rolled down the window, suprising Zoe.

"Get in. It's time we get revenge" Humphrey said, the red and black wolf getting in the back, and picking up not the Uzi as expected, but the M16. "Kate, this is Zoe, Zoe, this is Kate" Humphrey said.

"Hey Kate, I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression. I'm the only wolf in 500 years to have this combination of colors, so, I'm allways naked, showing off this rare occurance.

"It's okay. I was just a little angry at Humphrey pulling up at a girls house and she being that beautiful, to walk out naked"

"I understand, and thank you. Your very pretty yourself" Zoe said, making Kate blush.

"Alright, if you ladies stop flirting, were gonna go hit up the special forces once we get Carson. Fire at anyone that looks to be a adult. We will show that the Lone Wolf Mafia shows no mercy. Our revenge ends in your extinction, is the point these little guns will show. Now, these armor plates made, can take hollow points and armor piercing roungs feel like little flys running into us. Just make sure to hit the button, and you have a near garunteed chance in living. The suits only have one weekness. Direct explosions. So, when you see the RPG, don't hesitate as that is the only weakness. Any questions?" Humphrey asked. No one replied, so Humphrey pulled over and played 'Beautiful'. Seconds after, Carson came out, his look in complete shock as he walked to Humphrey's window. "Get in the back and suit up" Humphrey said, Carson nodding. Humphrey turned on 'Dudey', getting their memories fired up to get hae flowing through their veins before they got to the 'secret' warehouse where the secret forces are kept up. Security say a golden Range Rover on the way, with plates matching a dead wolf, more importantly, one they personally killed. Before they had time to prepare, the SUV skidded through the front gates, and four wolves in massive armor jump out and one screamed. "You think just kill Dudey and thats it!? Fuck no! Lone Wolf Mafia gets revenge, motherfuckers!" The male voice, who was Humphrey's, screamed before all four opened fire on everyone around them. Zoe short bursting her M16, Carson dual wielding Uzis, Kate feeding the .50cal a stead belt, and Humphrey blasting rounds at lightning speed. Within a minute, all that remained was the sound of the alarm and the four wolves. They all turned to get in the car, when Humphrey felt a little prick in his back followed by the sound of a revolver. Humphrey didn't even look back, and fired 25 rounds into the direction of the gunfire.

"If your still alive, tell exactly what happened to everyone" Humphrey said, getting into the Rover, and leaving. He turned on the radio.

"This is not a drill. The secret forces have been attacked by four unstopable wolves in a golden Range Rover with black tribal paint on the suv. There are no reported surviors of this attack, but only this audio was captured. 'You think just kill Dudey and thats it!? Fuck no! Lone Wolf Mafia gets revenge, motherfuckers! (Gunfire starts)' If anyone has information on this attack, please call the local authorities" Humphrey turned down the radio.

"Alright, no texting or tweeting or even talking about the attack unless it is in a sucure location in person, you got it?"

**I'm still alive! And I'm just a little bit happy now! I finally got my puppy, which my cousin, The Pack, suggested I named Lilly, so I did. Shes a pretty Siberian Husky. Shes white and a little bit of cream, with blue eyes. And get this. The vets think she isn't pure siberan. They think she is a Siberan Husky hybrid, which does make sense, since the breeders have both male and female pure blood alskin Timberwolves. And shes the strange one of the litter. Her sisters and brothers are black and white, and shes white and cream with wolf markings instead of Husky markings? Hmmm... If she is a hybrid, horay, because i got a couple thousand dollar hybrid for $850. Shes a handfull, as you can see in my dealay in writing. But I love her!**


	6. Chapter 6, Wow

Everyone remained silent for the drive until they saw some cops pull out behind them. They played their cool, and the cops left them alone. They thought they would be fine, until they saw they were being boxed in. Then they heard sirens. Humphrey pressed a button on the dash that hydrolic rams came out from under and pushed out steel bars so Humphrey can ram his way out. He shifted down from fith to second, the engine roaring to life as it gained all of it's top end power and torque and ramed through the International that was in fron of them, making the massive armored truck swere heavily from the sudden burst of energy on the back end of the truck.

"Oh, and I modified this car too" Humphrey mentioned. He laughed, slamed on the brakes, causing the Crown Vic behind them hit the steel bar, and Humphrey pressed a button. The international was flying on fire. Humphrey slammed on the accelerator, rapidly accelerating the suv to 100mph before shifting into third, and continuing the tower of power.

"How much explosives does this thing have on it?" Carson asked. Humphrey lifted a large controller with a bunch of buttons.

"I don't know. A few dozen probally" Humphrey chuckled. They continued driving at high speeds for a little while. They turned on AM radio.

"One of the most corupt organization made by the american goverment showed the people had more power, just a few hours ago. The ASA, or American Spy Agancy, breaking many consition laws, has been entirly eliminated. Doesn't exist. We can all thank the gang for good. It contains only one identifed member, Humphrey Weathers. This gang consiting him and other unidentified wolves has been fighting unlawfullness since they were born. Sure, its not the best way to deal with these problems, but its the only. It you can hear this, Humphrey. Don't stop until death. More on this later"

"Holy shit, bro, we got the US rooting for us, but, not the goverment for solving the coruptness that they want" Carson said.

"I'm gonna check twiter and facebook" Zoe said. A few moments later, she spoke. "There are multiple pages, each with millions, suppourting us"

"Wow, trial by jury, we will be innocent and the goverment guilty" Humphrey said. "We, some kids in the ghetto with guns, are more powerfull and just than the US goverment. Who would of guessed" Humphrey said.

**Sorry this is so short, but I needed a reason to do a A/N. I can love again! I've decided to ask out a good friend, and she said yes! I'm very happy! I have a reason to live again. And we have close family problems, too. Her mothers dead (sad) but my mother is never there. Her dad can give less than a fuck, and so can mine. So, Enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7, 75 Feet of steel

"We need to find a spot to crash. It's getting dark" Carson suggested.

"We can go to Kate's parents and get their giant motorhome. You think your parents will be okay with that, Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"As long as their not using it" Kate responded. Humphrey nodded, and pulled off the highway. Soon after, they arrived at gates with and 'A' on them. Humphrey clicked the gate opener, and they pulled in. Kate and Humphrey knocked on the door, meeting Winston with a shotgun in his hands.

"Hello sir" Humphrey greeted.

"Hey Humphrey, what do you need?"

"We actually have lots of heat on us, so we were wondering if we can borrow the motorhome and car trailer?" Humphrey asked poitley. Winston thought for a second.

"Yes, that would be fine. How long, though?"

"No more than we need it" Humphrey answered as he took the keys from Winston. "Thank you sir" Humphrey and Kate started walking away.

"and Humphrey" Winston said, stopping him. "Keep my daughter safe, and try not to have too much fun" Winston said, before entering the house again. Humphrey chuckled, and put his left arm around Kate's perfet hips. Kate smiled and walked closer to him, everyone now following them to the large garage that reveiled the beast of mobile transportation. Humphrey typed in the code to the garage door, reveiling a large amound of machinery. Black Towncars, Cadilacs, motorbikes, you name it. What caught everyone's eye was the giant 45 foot transit style mobile home, and the matching 30 foot double decker car trailer. Humphrey pressed a button on the key fob, and steps lined the entrence to get in the giant piece of beauty. They all entered the rig, and Humphrey took the wheel. A roar came from the twin turbo diesil V8, before 75 feet of car came out of the garage, the door closing behind them. Humphrey pulled up by the Range Rover, and exited the rig to put the Range Rover in the trailer. Humphrey was secsessful, and got back in the big rig. He stared to drive off, feeling the real definition of power. They drove for a few minutes, Humphrey not really focusing on anyone, just keeping this giant rig from taking out other cars. Kate came up to the driver cockpit, and opened the door to see Humphrey.

"Hey, Love. Brought you a sandwach" Kate said, handing it to Humphrey as she took the seat beside him.

"Thank you. Were almost to our house. When we get there, you go get the Integra and put it in the trailer, and Ill get the Ferrari and put it under us, then well go to Carson's, then Zoe's and get the Rolls Royce and Porsche" Humphrey explained, and Kate nodded. "We need to delete all evidence that we are still alive" Humphrey said.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything? I can take the wheel for a few minutes" Kate asked.

"That would be nice" Humphrey said, giving her the wheel, then rushing to the bathroom. A minute later, Humphrey was at the wheel again, arriving at the house. Humphrey slammed it in park, and both of them litterally ran out and got the cars, Kate lifting the Integra above the Rover, and Humphrey sliding the Ferrari under the motorhome, and leaving in litterally 30 seconds. They left the door that seperated the cab from the living quarters open.

"Alright, Carson. Your next. Drop the trailer gate, and put your Roller behind the Range Rover. Got it?" Humphrey asked.

"Got it"

"You got thirty seconds" Humphrey said, locking the rig in park as Carson got his Roller, and put it in the trailer, before entering again. They took off again. "Zoe, Porsche on the top floor. Quickly, Now" Humphrey said, slamming into park. Zoe was back in no time. They took off again. They stared heading off, towing millions in cars, running from the goverment. They started driving at night, Humphrey pushing 90 mph to try to get as much distance at night. The 8 HId projection lights lit up the road nicely, lighting up cars miles ahead. "Kate, you need some sleep. Why don't you go to sleep with everyone?"

"I promised to stay by your side. Besides, it's fun being up here. Cop in a mile, slow down. Oncoming" Kate said. Humphrey turned the lights down and slowed to 70mph, going right past the cop, before rapidly speeding up the giant set. Before they knew it, it was mid-morning. Humphrey pulled over at a rest stop for trucks, finding a spot and fueling up.

"That's a nice big rig for you. Who's is it?" The owner of the stop asked.

"It's my father in law's right now. Once his new one comes, he's giving us this nice set" Humphrey replied.

"That's nice. I'll buy it for half a million" The owner said.

"Not for sale, but when it is, I'll make sure to drive here again" Humphrey replied.

"Sucks. Are you hauling anything in it"

"Yes actually. 3 of my cars, my female cousin's Porsche, my male cousin's Rolls Royce, and all of them" Humphrey replied.

"Damn, you racing or something?"

"You can say that" Humphrey replied. The gas pump dinged, and Humphrey paid the owner for the gas and a two hour stay. Humphrey got back in. "We got two hours before we leave. I'm going to sleep, Carson and Zoe take watch, and Kate, why don't you come with me" Humphrey said, Kate following him to the back to sleep for an hour and a half. Later, the clock went off, and the two woke up, to be met with a big nice meal when they walked out to the dining room. Zoe noticed them staring at all the food.

"Eat up. We thought you would need this" Zoe said.

"Thank you two" Humphrey and Kate said at the same time.

"Your welcome. I'm going to take a shower. See you soon" Zoe said. The couple started eating up, loving the brunch. Before they knew it, it was time to leave. The two got in the cab, started the powerfull engine, and taking off. The rig ate up road like nothing, making miles of distince in a small amount of time as they were going through California. They stoped in southern California, on a near-abandoned country road. Everyone got out and streched their legs. Everyone checked on the cargo, seeing it was perfectly fine. Humphrey pulled out a RPG launcher, or at least was what it looked like, and pointed it up in the air. He kept on going vertical until the rapid beeps turned into one solid tone, and he fired it, and waited for it to return. A few moments later they saw it flying right at them, and at 100 feet, a parachute deployed. Humphrey caught the cylinder, and opened it, revealing a wide 12 inch screen. It had a map of the area above them in satalite, then a black and green map of above and around them. Humphrey closed it back up and loaded it, before putting it in a cargo pocket.

"Everyone, leave, now. There are drones surrounding us, and were in view of 27 satillites" Humphrey said, running back in the rig. Everyone followed before Humphrey took off, going the speed limit, 65 mph.

**There we go. A nice, juicy chapter. Me and Nikki are still going strong, and from my viewpoint, knowing her for 4 years, it will stay like this. For her 16th birthday, I'm getting her a 2002 Audi A4 Sedan, painting it deep purple, slaping some nice TSW 19" Laces on with a nice 1.5" drop. Ultimate sweet 16 present? Mabey. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to PM or review. BTW, the reason there may be spelling errors, as advised in a review, is because my spell check stopped working 6 months ago, and I don't have the best keyboard or eye to notice it. Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8, A Perfect Night

The massive luxurious rig sped on the road, pin pointing a safe area, and so far, not secsesful. The home traveled at constant 65mph, then Winston called.

"Hello sir?" Humphrey answered.

"Hello Humphrey. Why is there a picture of you and my daughter on the most wanted list, along with Zoe and Carson?"

"We are all running from the goverment as we seemed to really make them mad. Were laying low until they think were out of the country. Thats why we had to borrow the motorome. Don't worry, no scratches"

"That's good. Well, in a week, you can come back. All your records are clean now. Have fun, and have a great time with your new rig" Winston said, hanging up. Humphrey hung up slowly.

"What, Humphrey?" Kate asked, concerned.

"Your dad is awesome" Humphrey said. "Our records are clean and now he's giving us a weeks vacation in our new rig" Humphrey said.

"That's nice of him. Pull over right there at that dinner" Kate said. They made their way to the dinner, the 75 feet of aluminum and carbon fiber stopping in front of the western dinner. Humphrey turned off the engine, greeting the sleeping wolves in the living quarters. He decided to play a prank on them. He went to the stereo, plugged in his Galaxy S3, and selected 'Earthquake Noisa Remix', and skipped to the chorus.

"Yeah" The stereo emitted loudly, before a huge drop that scarred them both to death. Humphrey and Kate laughed their asses off as the two wolves litterally jumped off the couches. Humphrey turned it off, and put himself together.

"Alright, let's go eat, asuming you dont need to change your pants" Humphrey said, opening the door. Everyone came into the old style dinner, greeted by a waitress. They were seated, and waited on. The manager walked to them and stopped.

"Have I seen you on TV?" he asked.

"Me, no. I'm just a guy from the ghetto borrowing my girlfriends motorhome" Humphrey said, lifting the sleve of his shirt, revealing a of fur that was 'Tattoed' in a design that said in graffiti letters: 'Ghetto Wolves, All We Need Is A Gun And A Love. The manager walked away shrugging.

"I thought you got one of me" Kate said.

"I did" Humphrey said, lifting the left side of his shirt, revealing fur that said 'Kate' in caligraphic lettering.

"There it is" Kate said, rubbing it.

"I never knew you had some tattoos" Zoe said.

"Ghost tats, thats why. You can only see them at certain angles" Humphrey explained. All of the food came, the wolves digging right in. After a few minutes, they paid and left. It was getting dark, and they were in the middle of nowhere, but, luckily, they had almost four hundred gallons of diesil fuel. Humphrey jumped in the driver's chair and steamed towards Sand Fransisco, acording to the GPS, only half an hour away. So, they drove there, and found a fancy trailer park, parking the giant rig in the biggest spot there was. Humphrey slid out the Ferrari from under the rig, and told the other two they were leaving, to cruise through the streets with the top down. They got in, and the scene of a Ferrari leaving a trailer park was to leave everyone stunned.

Kate leaned over on Humphrey's shoulder as they crusied Broadway nice and slow, just something to relieve the stress. They cruised, seeing all the nice lights, until they ran out of road at the bay. They parked the 458, overlooking the bay, with the aftermarket Enzo V12 just gently purring, relaxing their minds as 'Big Poppa' played quiety over the stereo. They were in their own perfect world, nothing was happening, just pure perfectness. Humphrey took his vision from the way, gently lit by the DRL LED from the Ferrari, to the gauges, to see it was three in the morning. Kate noticed Humphrey and looked too, her nodding as they gently turned around on the dirt road, and headed back to the motorhome. After a short drive, they arrived back at the site. They got out of the car, and slid the Ferrari underneath once again, only emitting a sound of the silent generator working slightly harder and the whine of the hydralic rams.

They wented into their room, and mostly stripped the the undergarments, and got into the bed together, Humphrey taking his normal pose, and Kate agreeing silently, her snuggling her head in his uperchest, and Humphrey locking his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Love you" Humphrey said, closing his eyes after kissing Kate's forehead.

"Goodnight, Love you too" Kate said, closing her eyes, and soon, the two falling asleep.

**What a perfect ending? Alright, tablet's got 4 %, so, review and PM me so much it gets counted as spam!**


	9. Chapter 9, Yet Another Perfect Night

Zoe and Carson were the first ones to wake, looking around to see any sign of the two love birds back. They did notice the master bedroom open, and Zoe investigated. She peaked in, and what she saw was purly cute.

"Carson!" Zoe whispered, and Carson joined her. Carson studied the sleeping two wolves, seeing their body posture through the blankets. Kate had her muzzle resting on Humphrey's neck, and Humphrey wrapping his arms around Kate's upper back. The two were obviously smiling, in there deep trance of dreams, at this beautiful noontime. The cousins left the two to rest, while helping themselves to breakfast. Soon after, Humphrey and Kate walked out, Kate in a pink robe, and Humphrey in a pair of black shorts.

"Good morning you two" Carson greeted.

"Good morning" They replied back.

"I was bored last night, so I google this RV, the Platnium Plus, and you'll never guess how much it's worth" Carson said.

"A million" Kate guessed.

"Not even close" Carson answered. "Two point five million" Carson said.

"Were millionares!" Humphrey shouted. They all chuckled at Humphrey's random remark. After a little, the four of them finished brunch.

"Wanna go find a car show?" Zoe sugested.

"Why not? I saw a advertisment for one on Broadway. The Summer Showdown or something like that" Kate stated.

"Sounds good. I hope the police don't think we stole the cars when a bunch of out of town gangsters come in a car show with 458, GT3, a Phantom, and a Rover" Humphrey said, them all laughing. They all unloaded the highly exotic cars, and made a symphony of a straight six, V12, V10, and V8, all of the popular engines from some of the most exotic car companies in the world. In a trailer park.

Down the raod flew blurs or red, black and red, silver, and gold. Kate was in the Range Rover, Humphrey in the 458, Zoe in the 911 GT3, and Carson in the Rolls Royce Phantom. They found the car show, seeing primarly suped up 90s Civics, the group having the only Ferrari and Rolls Royce. They found a spot to show off the cars. Zoe, in her bikini, was posing in her beautiful black and red fur on her black and red Porsche. The rage Rover provided music for the show, with the large stereo system pumping out sound. The majority of wolves were surrounding the topless Ferrari. At the end of the show, Zoe walked away with the best 'Wolf and Machine match' trophy, Carson went back with 'Most Luxurious car' trophy, Kate with 'Biggest Rims' and 'Best looking paint' trophys, and Humphrey with the '#1' trophy.

They all met up at the RV, trying to find the next place to go.

"35 miles southwest there is a large beach that allows cars on to it. How about that?" Zoe suggested, finding it on her smartphone.

"Sounds like a plan" Humphrey said, folding up the chair he was sitting on in 'the patio', and heading towards the Ferrari to store it back in the proper place. Along with everyone else, the cars were stowed away, and ready to go. Humphrey drove off, going on the half hour drive to the beach. They finally arrived, finding the beach near empty, just a few wolves here and there. They found a nice solid patch of sand, and stopped the giant automobile. They arrived at sunset, the beautiful orange and purle glow sitting just above the waterline. They all sat in a folding chair, with the exception of Kate, who was laying on Humphrey.

"I know that now is the worst time to move to Callifornia, but, damn, it's beautiful" Carson said. Everyone agreed, the daylight completey leaving in a mater of minutes. Now, above them, was a beautiful starlit sky. Humphrey and Kate were the first ones to go in, saying that they were going to go take a shower. A shower, yes. Was that it, no, who would not have fun in the shower with their love? After they got out, they were suprised when they noticed the two still outside. They got clothed, then went outside to them. They heard them talking so they stopped and listened.

"What can we ever do to pay back those two for what they have done for the both of us?" They heard Zoe ask.

"I don't know. Oh, they can 'Discover'a pair of edable clothing and a bottle of lube in their room" Carson said.

"Realisticly" Zoe demanded. Kate and Humphrey went back into the RV to watch TV for a few minutes. They turned on the news. Nothing of importance was happening, so, the two went into their room, and got into the bed, getting in their normal sleeping position.

"Good night, love you" Humphrey said.

"Good night, love you too" Kate said, and soon after, Carson and Zoe came in and joined them in sleep.

**Alright, standardized testing is over, so now I wll be back to my take forever schedule. Things between Nikki and I are going perfect, and... I cant think of anything else to say. Oh, and I meant to SPAM my fucking reviews and PMs, so that I will wake up tomorrow, or in a few minutes when I check my email, I'll see tons of emails from FanFiction. Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10, A Amazing Day

A new day begun, stirring a certain titanium and white furred wolf to a wake. In his arms layed a beautiful golden and white female, one he loved and would do anything for. He smiled, and closed his eyes again, pulling the soft furred wolf deeper into his embrace, feeling her softness and warmth against his own. He peeked his eyes open, feeling a presence in the room. He saw black and red, those colors automatically telling him that it was Zoe and not to worry. He saw her black out the curtains, to let the two sleep longer, and place a few candles. Zoe looked at the two, and saw Humphrey mouth out 'Thank you'. Zoe nodded, and quietly left the room and shut the door behind her. Humphrey closed his eyes once again, and did not open them until he felt Kate start to stir. He swiftly got up, and untied Kate's robe, revealing her nude body. He rolled her onto her back, and spread her legs gently. He dug in for a all you can eat, gently licking Kate's lower lips. Kate was startled at first, then saw Humphrey's perfect blue eyes, and relaxed and enjoyed her special treatment.

Humphrey dug deeper and deeper, making Kate feel better than ever imagined. After a few minutes, Kate sprayed, giving Humphrey his treat he worked long and hard for. Kate laid back, catching her breath from one of her best experiances. Kate caught her breath, and losely tied her blue robe on, revealing her thighs and upper breasts. They walked out into the living area, seeing Zoe and Carson watching TV. The two looked up, seeing Kate really happy looking, and Humphrey's muzzle slightly matted.

"Good Morning you two. Or, should I say afternoon" Zoe said, seeing it was two pm.

"Good morning" The couple replied.

"Humphrey, before you leave, you might want to wipe your chin" Zoe said, as she walked over to Kate and tightened her robe, making her less revealed.

"Thank You" Kate said.

The two sat down on the soft leather sofa, and began watching TV as Carson and Zoe left to go their own ways. Kate snuggled against Humphrey, finding a soft yet sturdy spot on his shoulder to rest her head on. Humphrey looked down onto his beautiful girlfriend, to see her as happy as can be, so he decided to join in and rest his head against hers. TV got boring after a while, so Humphrey found a button on the remote that slid the TV into the wall, and reveal a window overlooking the beautiful west coast.

"Humphrey, this is the life. Going around on this giant house on wheels, going wherever we want, road or not, and still be able to do everything. I think we should quit this Mafia shit and just take this life instead" Kate suggested.

"As much as I agree, we can't quit yet. There still others to be killed, bullets to be fired, hoses to be raided. Sure, we will retire, but now is not the time"

The two sat in silence as they absorbed the amazing view from the couch. It sucked that they got trapped in the mafia buisness, but, it did have it's advantages. Like protection, a sense of a tightly wound family, all loving and caring. The perfect couple eventually dozed off, asleep in a ball of beauty.

Now with Zoe, it was very different. Down the streets flew a black and red Porsche GT3 with many other cars chasing it. The rare colored Wolf howled in excitement as all the police cars chased behind her. But, beside her sat a white bodied black chest identical Wolf. It was Lynny, her sister who happened to live in California.

Carson was sitting in his giant Rolls with the top down, over looking a beautiful beach as he was on the phone with his girlfriend, Lilly. "I miss you too love " Carson said into the car stereo.

"Why don't you come back home with me " Lilly said back at him.

"I promise, as soon as we can, I will be with you " Carson promised.

"But you can. They're not chasing after all of you anymore "

"Really? "

"Yeah, didn't you hear? " Lilly asked, kind of suprised.

"I haven't watched TV in a week "

"That sucks. See you soon. "

"See you when I see you "

Humphrey was just waking up from his nap with Kate. He rose his head and looked outside to see the beautiful beach, then as he looked down, he saw his beautiful piece of heaven cutely curled up against him. He smiled, reconsidering what she had said earlier. Was it even possible to leave the Mafia? Probably, but still difficult. But right as he picked up his phone to ask if he can quit, he got a message he thought he would never get.

"Hey Humphrey, I'm retireing next week. How would you and my daughter like to run this show? " Was the message he got from Winston. He was so shocked. He woke up Kate to ask her. Once the sleeping beauty woke up, he showed her the message. She was also shocked.

"Humphrey, do you really think that we can run it, with you being the real don? "

"I'm sure we can. I was just asking if you wanted to be. " he replied. After that, Humphrey replied yes, we accept to be the new don.

Zoe and Carson managed to arrive at the same time, both getting to hear the news. Humphrey got a message back. "Did I mention that you two get the mansion for as long as you two are still in the buisnes? "

"This is so fucking awesome" Humphrey said, everyone agreed. "You two can crash anytime with us "

"I'm pretty sure we will all the time " Zoe said. They all shared a laugh.

"We should be getting back to move into our new mansion and getting back to school, too " Kate suggested. Humphrey groggily agreed. They all got ready for the long trip home, tying down cars, checking the tires and fluids. After the checks were complete, they finally took off on the 5 hour trip back to their new house.

After the huge trip, they pulled up into the empty driveway of the Dons mansion.

"Well, this is it " Humphrey said as they all waited for the eletric Gates to open. They drove into the garage, now full of their cars that they inherited. Old Rolls Royce, Bentleys, Ferraris, anything you could imagine. And it was all of theirs. It was all stolen, but it was all theirs now. They exited the giant mobile house, and entered the giant house. 14 giant rooms, 5 stories, 30 car garage, it was giant in every way. They wandered into the giant main room, with the 300 inch projector screen, a giant wrap around sofa, and beautiful red furniture. They located the master bedroom, with a note on the door that said "Humphrey and Kate only. " The couple decided to save it for later, and pack some clothes and give the cousins back their cars. They did so quickly, so that they could see what lied behind that simple door. After saying their goodbyes, they both went into the room to see it candle lit, beautiful velvet curtains, along with a matching bed. There was red and white rose pedals sprinkled on the bed and around it. There was also a card on the nightstand. Humphrey picked it up to read it, and revealed a bottle of red whine hidden in the table. He picked it up, too. He read the card out loud.

"Dear Kate and Humphrey, I wanted to thank you for taking our place. Just know you have my full blessings and that Eve and I are okay with anything that happens, just as long as it doesn't involve you two hurting each other. Have a good time, Winston and Eve Aaron "

"That's so nice of them, and they got our favorite drink. Maybe we can mess around tomorrow. Now, where are the glasses... " Kate said, as Humphrey bumped a button setting down the card. Two whine glasses elevated from the table. Humphrey filled both of them up, and started sipping on his, along with Kate. The whine tasted so much better than the other types they drank. They gulped down the amazing tasting red liquid, pouring glass after glass, especially Kate. The bottle went empty, and they decided to take a nice long drive in the Bentley. Humphrey started it, and squealed all four tires. Down the dirt road, flew the expensive convertible car. Maxing limits of the humongous Bentley two door, Humphrey continued down the abandoned logging road, just enjoying the enhanced ride. Humphrey turned around, starting to feel a bit tired. The tires tried their best to grip the muddy road, but, its still mud. Eventually, they made it back safely. The couple took the elevator up to their room, and just plopping on to the bed.

The couple looked at each other and knew what they wanted. They kissed each other, Kate rolling on top. Once they stopped kissing, Humphrey said no.

"Why not? "

"Because I don't want this to become a mistake we have to live with. Like you said, maybe tomorrow " Humphrey said.

"Thanks Humphrey. Let's get some sleep "Kate said. She got off Humphrey, and under the covers with her love. Humphrey pulled her close, causing a slight yelp, followed by a moan.

"Love you "Humphrey said, giving her a kiss.

"Mmhh... Love you too "


	11. Chapter 11, an exciting morning

**Hello. One thing i'd like to say is sorry for leaving you forever. I got dumped by my cheating now ex. My first love, is alive! And even better, we're back together. She went through a lot. Her parents got divorced twice, her mom starting doing drugs, she tried one, od, and went to rehab 3 times. But in the time we found each other again, she quit. So, now I'm happy as hell and worried. She has a nice car, though. Corvettee SS. She can go from Louisianna to Texas (normally 10hrs) in about six. And shes a guys dream. Shes a heavy gamer, profesionally races dirt bikes, is TIGHT as HELL. Shes skinny as a twig, has the most beautiful blue eyes, and has a new hair color/style everyday. Moving on, stop sending RexieCakes hate messages. Shes a bitch. We all know that now. I'm sorry dishonored for calling your girl a bitch, but i do not lie. So, i welcome myself back. Just know this chapter stands by the story rating ;)**

A new day begun, and the new mafia leaders had a big job to do today. Humphrey was woken up by his phone, a call telling him 6 armored wolves were coming to a drug deal that Humphrey needed to attend. He woke up his beautiful Kate to tell her that he was leaving and would be back, gave her a kiss.

He met the wolves in the garage, them all carring duffle bags, for a total of 1000 pounds of cocaine. Humphrey took the driver seat of the Black Escalade, while the 'Protection' loaded the stuff in the back before taking a seat.

"What are we delivering?" Humphrey asked, puttng on his homemade superadvanced glasses that could see through walls, run facial recognion, nearly everthing. All concealed in a pair of sunglasses.

"Sir, we are carring fifty seven million dollars of cocaine. Were sending the route into your shades" One man said, loading his M1216. Humphrey got the directions, and took off in the overpowered all wheel drive Cadillac. The route was not very long, but in an abandoned factory. As Humphrey pulled in, he did a full scan through his glasses. He saw armored trucks right outside through the walls and the facial recognition said the three guys were all undercover swat. He notified them of his plan briefly, then got out of the Cadillac and poped the hatch to show the product.

"Alright" Humphrey said grabbing an MP5 from one of the gaurds. "This is how it goes. The money, then the product" Humphrey cocked the fully automatic rifle. "No different"

"Alright, man. Give him the money" The wolf said, as the wolves dropped several bags infront of them. 2 of Humphrey's gaurds counted the money. It was the riht amont of unmarked bills. The gaurds gave them a thumbs up taking their wepons into their hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you Officer Chase William. Take care of them boys" Humphrey said, the crew killing the 3 wolves, along with the swat truck being blown up by a gernade launcher on the rail of a Remington 870. They all returned to the Cadillac to head back to the home with the money and product. Humphrey went to park in the garage before dismissing the gaurds and going to his his Kate. He walked into the bedroom to see his beauty still sleeping. He took off his clothing and got back to join her in slumber, but could not get to sleep. Instead, he just adored her beautiful features and rubbed her stomach, which he noticed felt a little perked out and firm. She started to awake, resulting in Humphrey covering her in warm kisses.

"How are you today? " Humphrey asked.

"I'm doing pretty good right now " she responded.

"Is there any reason why your belly feels harder than normal?"Humphrey asked a little concerned. Kate felt her stomache, it indeed feeling a little hard.

"I dont know for sure, but i may be pregnant," Kate said. A smile was placed on Humphrey's face.

"Your pregnant? Thats amazing!" Humphrey said excittedly. "We gotta take you to a doctor so we can find out for sure" Humphrey started towards the door.

"Hold your horses, big boy. I gotta get dressed." Kate said, strrriping down to her nude form. She wanted to give Humphrey a little show, so she turned her back to him, revealing her perfect figure. Humphrey inspected her. From her rocking hips, to her tiny waist. Humphrey wistled, causing Kate to blush deeply. He walked up behind her, grasping her rear firmly. He rubbed her tattoo, a large tribal area on her fur. The tattoo went around the left breast streaching down to the end of her hip.

"To think about it, we dont have to be in a hurry" Humphrey said into her ear, bitting it when finished speaking. Kate moaned from her small treatment. Humphrey took off his clothes quickly, showing his well built stance. A maching tatto when down his right shoulder to his elbow, in a close color to his fur so it would disappear in certain angles, unlike Kate's, made to be seen. "Your so beautiful, my sweet pup"

"Your a good looking wolf yourself, my big boy" Kate said, turning around and kissing him as Humphrey held her hips while she took his shoulders. Suddenly they heard a camera snap. The snapped their heads to the door, seeing purple eyes peaking through the cracked door. "Lilly!"

"You cant keep a little sis from trying" Lilly said as she bursted into the room, already nude.

"Don't you have a boy friend?"

"He's a boy and a friend, but were not dating. Please? It's killing me" Lilly said, Humphrey notice some liquid slowly leave her pussy and land on the carpet. It kept on dripping.

"Fine... Please stop dripping on our carpet" Kate said. "Are you on your pill?"

"Yes, I'm not ready to have puppies yet" Lilly conformed. The twins got on the bed, on their hands and knees mirroring each other.

"I know the drill, ladies" Humphrey said, sitting on the bed as he started fingering the two beautiful girls. Lilly panted heavy as she finally started getting relief. Kate had her eyes closed and was softly moaning into the bed. Humphrey was getting really big, and slipped in a second figer in both the girls. Both of them went wide eyed and moaned loudly. Humphrey always enjoyed doing that, the moans sent shivers down his spine. Humphery 'fish hooked' them, resaulting in them squirting on the bed. "Who's first?"

"Lilly, since i know what it feels to need it, why dont you go first" Kate suggested, Lilly quickly agreeing. Humphrey looked at Kate, and she nodded. Humphrey licked Lilly for a few seconds until he was sure that they were both ready. He finished with a long lick from her clit and ending at the end of her tail. Humphrey saw she was burning with need as she was really warm inside, so he decided to stop torturing her and to finally give her what she came for. He finally entered her, slowly as she moaned and and twiched from the feeling of her desire being forfilled. Slowly and deeply Humphrey pumped, as Kate raised her rear to Humphrey's muzzle, right above Lilly's head. Humphrey knew what she wanted instantly. He shoved her golden tail away with his muzzle and gently licked her, as he discovered that was what made her go crazy.

"Tons... Faster please" Lilly said, feeling the need to be pounded. Humphrey tried to make her beg but she clamped onto him, her secret weapon to make guys do what she wanted them to.

"Owwwiiieeee! Okay, I will" Humphrey said, knowing that was just a warning. As fast and deep as he could, Humphrey pounded away, still licking Kate. Lilly was really enjoying herself, but knew she had only a few seconds later ntil she would cum.

"Yes, yes... Yes!" Lilly screamed as she had a first real orgasm in six months. Humphrey decided to make her more happy. He released inside her, filling her and warming her up. Her feeling warm, filled and happy as she was knotted. Kate moved out of the way so the two laid on their sides.

"I'll leave you two some privacy. And anyway i gotta pee" Kate said, leaving the two on the bed, panting in exhaustion.

"Huphrey..."

"Yeah?"

"Your the best brother in law ever" Lilly said.

"Are you nice and warm? Do you need blankets or anything while we wait?"

"No, your cum is keeping me plenty warm. Thaks anyway" Lilly said. "Do you mind if we cuddle for a bit"

"Sure, it would pass the time" Humphrey said, pulling her close, but not up that would tug on the knott. "You'd think by now wolves would lose their not through evolution"

"I personally dont mind it. I actually like it"

""Me too. It gives you a good reason to stay inside a warm and tight little piece of heaven" Humphrey said, Lilly blushed through her snow white fur. She hid her face in Humphrey's chest. Kate came out of the bathroom, and laid down begining to rub Humphrey's shoulders.

"Thank you, love, for helping my sister" Kate said.

"No problem" Humphrey said, enjoying Lilly's soft fur against him and Kate's amazing hands rubbing his back. The stayed like this for about half an hour. Humphrey pulled out of the now sleeping white angel. Kate snuck a pill into her mouth, making sure she swallowed. Humphrey placed her in one of the ten other rooms. The couple started down the hallway, Humphrey scooping his beautiful into his arms, her yipping in suprise. He slammed the door, through her on the bed, and started pounding her, moving her from the end of the bed to the headboard. Kate was moaning into the pillows so she wouldn't wake her sister as she got her treat. She was leaking furiously, cumming time after time, just lost in a pleasureful heaven. Minutes passed as hours, until they were at an hour. Humphrey could no longer hold back, and knotted her, warning her that she should get ready to be filled. Humphrey released, warming up her insides and cooling the fire.

"See what happens when you take your time?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"I admit. You have that point"

**Who like that exciting twist of a lemon? Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12, An Interesting Talk

**Alright, had an interesting break. I got dumped, met a new pretty girl named Lillian with bright white blonde hair. Coinsidesnce? Idk. All i know is her sacred spot is as sweet as candy. I simply have very weird friendships. i live in the ghetto. i have done more than my share of bad things. now i need to go find a rave to celebrate finally becoming a furry. i decided 5 days ago and i already have a tail. WLIYOM2 and MaL will be updated pretty soon. Sorry for all you waiting fans, ive just been in writers block with those stories. or too busy working. or doing 69. or fucking. Whatever it may be, it will be upadted. I have to admit. This is probally my most weirdest and random a/n ever. So, as always, Have A Great Day**

The couple became untied, Humphrey pulling out, to go on patrol the territory. They walked into the bedroom where Lilly was now awake, getting dressed. Humphrey and Kate joined in, them getting dressed in fancy clothes.

"Thank you so much Humphrey. I feel so much better" Lilly said.

"No problem. Just helping out family" Humphrey replied, buttoning his long sleeved black suit. He slipped a slimmed down MP5 into the pocket inside of his suit. The gang started towards the garage. They entered, seeing many two seater coupes. Humphrey came upon a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 10. He popped the hood, seeing the modified 4 banger engine. Two massive turbos mounted on either side of the engine, a massive blue cold airintake pipe leading to the engine. The bumbers had steel bars lining them along with an external roll cage. He decided this would be fast enough for his liking.

"Girls! I found one" Humphrey said, shutting the hood. They got in, Humphrey firing up the 1000 hp engine. The idle speed shook the car. Humphrey put it in first and began driving off. Once he got on the road, the pedal was smashed in. All four wheels squealing and begging for mercy, but all that came was a short moment when the clutch was pushed while shifting gears.

Humphrey looked at the speedometer, seeing it read 180 and climbing in forth gear. Humphrey noticed flashing lights trying to make a road block. Humphrey grinned, shifted into fifth gear and tagged the tail end of a police car. But instead of the car spinning out of control from the cloision, the all wheel drive system kept the car going straight. Humphrey howled at the feeling. He slowed down and went off the road. It wouldnt harm the car, as the car was designed to be off road.

"How about we stay here and relax for a bit?" Kate asked. Humphrey stopped and parked.

"Good idea" Humphrey responded. "This car is just too powerfull"

"No kidding" Kate said. They wondered around through the forest for a bit, until coming onto a stream. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure" Lilly said. She took off her clothes slowly and seductivly. Kate followed as Humphrey watched.

"Why are you two getting naked?" Humphrey asked.

"We didnt bring a change of clothes, did we?" Kate asked.

"Nope" Humphrey replied.

"Well, start stripping, big boy" Lilly said. Humphrey stripped down, the girls noticing his penis just poking out of his sheath. The girls whistled. It was dim in the dense forest, lighting up the glow in the dark tattoos that both Humphrey and Kate had.

"I need to get tattoos like those" Lilly said jealously. They chuckled and jumped in the stream. For an hour, they splashed and played, basically having the time of their lives. They forgot they were naked until they were coming out and Kate noticed Humphrey staring at her ass as he followed her.

"You like the view?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Sure do" Humphrey said, making Lilly giggle, Humphrey noticing Lilly staring at his sheath. "I see you are too" Humphrey said. Kate sighed sarcastically.

"We are such a weird group of people" Kate said. "Not that I'm complaining" She added, making all of them laugh as they got dressed.

"Let's go over to my mom's. We havent seen her in a long time" Humphrey said, the girls nodding. They walked back to the car, and drove off towards Humphrey's mother's house. They drove down the highway, the only sounds in the car being the hiss from the turbos and the stereo. They made their exit off the highway, heading through the bad ghetto, seeing sad and evil faces look at them. Eventually they hit the goodside, and pulled in the driveway of Humphrey's mother's house. They saw her Porsche, so they proceeded to exit the car and knock on the door. She answered the door and a smile lit on her face.

"Hello all of you. come in" she said. They all entered and sat on the couch. She sniffed and smiled evily for a sec. "So, Kate. Did you have a fun time with my son?"

"Ummm... yes..."

"And you, Lilly?"

"How'd you know?" Lilly asked.

"You didnt wash enough" She simply replied. Lilly blushed.

"So, mom. You know we all had fun. So what has been going on with you?" Humphrey asked.

"Not nearly as much as things as you" They all laughed. "But really, all I've been doing is spending time with Hailey. At least when shes not partying or working. I'm so glad she took your advice not to get into the family buisness"

"That's , we do have a giant mansion and over 100 cars all in our name. Bodygaurds, servents, we even have a Hondajet private plane. So, there is payoffs"

"I should move in with you" She said. Oh yeah, I heard you and Kate got fancy matching tattoos. Mind if i can see them?"

"Sure" they both replied, taking off their shirts. Lilly flipped a light switch.

"Wow, they are beautiful" She walked up to Kate and read out the marks in tribal. "Half of a whole heart, Love, honor, strengh, cars, money, guns, and our Spiritus Sancti. Your tribal mark has everything. And yours is the same, Humphrey?"

"Yup. just mirrored."

"And different colors. Kate has her burning amber glow, the same color as her eyes. And yours glows a deep ocean blue, also as your eyes, the colors meaning the two of you equal. Kate being a raging fire, and Humphrey being a soft ocean, equaling out to make a perfect couple. Your tattoos are not just works of art, they explain your story. Especially since I see Kate's owner tag just above her butt and yours on your shoulder"

"damnit, i was hoping you didnt see that" Kate said.

"It's hard to miss it when it glows a bright blue unlike your tribal mark that is a amber" she said. "Do you have any Lilly?"

"Yeah... but it's sorta in a... area"

"So, those two have fun with you and i raised a daughter. Whats to be ashamed of?"

"Ok..." Lilly said standing up from the couch and dropping her pants and facing her back over to her. It was a chain reaching from her tail, spliting into two, riunning on the inside of her thighs, and conecting with a heart shaped lock right above her pussy, as she saw by Lilly turning around.

"That's an amazing tattoo Lilly. May i ask who did it?"

"He's in the room" She replied looking at Humphrey.

"That's a very good piece of art. What was the story?"

"It shows that shes keeping herself for people she loves, that being the heart shapped lock with the chain protecting her from anyone that she doesn't" Humphrey explained.

"My boy is such a piece of work. How are you two not preganant from what you do and how much you do it, the world will never know"

"We use birth control" Kate simply replied, making Humphrey's mom feel stupid.

"Forgot about those. Lilly, you can pull your pants back up" She said.

"I dont want to. I'm in my heat and the cool air is helping" Lilly said.

"Silly girl. So are all of us. All girls get in heat once every few month. You dont need to make Humphrey horny again, you three will run out of fluids at the rate you do it. Your worse than rabbits"

"So? We want something, and Humphrey has it" Kate said in a cute voice.

"I feel like you two girls are taking advantage of him" Mother replied.

"We are. But Humphrey doesnt mind. He quite likes it actually" Lilly said innocently.

"My son and his friends... Whatever floats your boat. How about a new topic? This is starting to get me horny, and I dont want to have sex with my son"

"K... We just got back from playing in the river"

"Playing or _playing?_"

"Just regular playing. We were naked only because we forgot a change of clothes" Humphrey replied.


	13. Chapter 13 I'm Dead

**Here's the orgas...er... i mean climax! Now, i need ideas for this story. this story will be on hold until i get a few chapters on WLIYOM2 and MaL. Now, start reviewing this story! I'm not happy with how many reviews its getting, and im sure Agent Colt M1911 isnt either. This is the remake of The Alpha Father that i was given permission to do.**

"My son..." She said.

"You have to love me no matter what" Humphrey said, helping Kate put her shirt on. "Love you" Humphrey whispered in Kate's ear, giving it a quick nibble.

"Love you too" Kate replied in a whisper. Just then Humphrey got a text. He sighed. "Ill be back in about an hour" Humphrey said. He kissed Kate goodbye and left, heading towards the car. He got in it and arrived to the mansion. He parked in the garage and got in the Tesla Model S. He was on a stealth job, and a eletric car would really help. He sqeualed the tires and went off to the designated route in his sunglasses. The discription of the job was to take out the Canadian Mafia's leader. He didnt know why he was to. On the way there, it became to be the country. He got suspicious and called his manager. He said the comptuer was hacked by the fbi. Just at that second a black charger with lights in the window passed. He flipped a 180 and felt the eletric motor pull like hell with the pedal to the floor and the speed 100 miles per hour and still steadily climbing. The glasses shut down and rebooted, this time his manager popping up in it.

"Humphrey, there's a roadblock aead. There's a dirt road to the left of it. This was a trap. Go as fast as you can"

"I only have 58% battery left. Going fast kills it"

"Let go of the pedal. It's got regenerative coasting. It'll give your batteries a big boost" He said. Humphrey followed for a few minutes, gaining 20%.

"Okay. I see the roadblock... and the dirt road is blocked"

"Those are the people who were with you earlier today. They are undercover. Just hit that road" Humphrey did as he was told, and fifty feet from the two blocking cars, they split and allowed him to go on the road, following him.

"Take a right in 100 feet. Be preparred to be pursued" Humphrey got a call on his glasses from a blocked caller. He answered it.

"Humphrey?! Why the fuck are you on the news?" a pissed off Kate yelled.

"I was set up. Gotta go. Ill explain myself later, i promise. Love you" Humphrey hung up. The fbi chargers showed up behind him.

"Shit..." Humphrey said. He was going max speed of the Tesla, and the Chargers were on him. "It's down to skills now" He said, unexpectedly turning left onto a farmer's road, losing the heat temporarly. He made the most of it, going in and out the confusing roads leading to the same road that he was on, this time not being pursued.

"You lost road pursuit. Now you have the whole nation's arieral suppourt searching for you. There's a tunnel half a mile ahead. Stay in there. Hopefully the BlackBirds havent seen you"

"Thanks" Humphrey replied. Humphrey stopped halfway through the tunnel.

"I have survalence from a blackbird... How much battery do you have left?"

"Exactly half"

"From all angles your fucked. You'll need to be the best driver in the history of the world. Every last bit of that battery will be used. Go, now" He heard 23 inch wheels peel the rubber surrounding them. "There's a friendly drone oncoming. It'll take out those stealth planes coming fast... all three stealth planes hit. You got 20 minutes free from aireal backup. However the FBI Vipers are rapidly gaining. Turn right now" Humphrey did as he was told, and found a safehouse housing a Koenginsegg Agera R.

"Thanks"

"Now get out of there! This place is not safe. Oncoming road tanks inbound. They really want you"

"To think they are using the whole nations air suppourt to capture one 18 year old"

"We got assistance from Japan. The blackbird is blind. Helicopters eta 5 minutes. You better get the most out of the worlds fasest car... And guess who has some too"

"Fuck"

"WATCH OUT! GUIDED MISSILE IMBOUND!" Humphrey saw it, slammed on the brakes and took aaa hard right. The missile blew up right beside him. The rear window cracked. "Fuck... SR-71 blackbird got eyes again. wait... They lost you... the drone took at 9 more air vehicles. They are calling off getting you"

"Hold up, im getting called" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey, how'd you do that? I saw you almost blown up"

"They cant take me that easy" Humphrey said.

"Absolutly all of the nation's air vehicles were after you. And you took out half the navy's planes with a rc plane. I think they realized that they cant get you. This has been a rough first d... WATCH OUT! HAILSTORM!" Humphrey spun a 180 and went as fast as the car would take him. The shockwave blew out the rear window and slid the back end of the car.

"Fuck, that was close..." Humphrey said. Kate started crying. "What's wrong? I'm okay"

"I dont want this happening... I'm pregnant" Kate heard the wheels lock up.

"AAAWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That's amazing. Ill be there in a bit" Humphrey said, flooring the car and rapidly heading home. Humphrey hung up.

"Humphrey, you are dead" Humphrey's manager said.

"I'm not"

"There is proof that the hailstorm killed you. Lay low. your welcome. Now you can have a decently normal family"

"Thank you. How much did it cost you?"

"2 billion"

"We still have 3 left"

"They dont know that" Rick, the manager said. "And, btw, your not retired yet. Just because the world thinks your dead doesnt mean shit"

"I think i am for a while. I now have a child" Humphrey said. "My father wasnt there for me, because he was working. I plan on the oppisite. Thank you Rick. Im gonna be at my mother's" Humphrey pulled into the driveway. All his parents and future in laws were waiting, along with Kate and Lilly and Hayley. Once they saw the exotic car, they surrounded it. Winston had a big smile on his face.

"You did something in one day that I couldnt in 40 years" Winston said. "Your dead"

"Yeah, I thank you for giving all that heat to me and getting the nation after my ass" Humphrey said sarcasiacally Eve slipped Humphrey a photo. It was a crader. "What's this?"

"Thats the missile you shook off. The crater blew a mile wide whole. It was following right behind your wheels"

"So that's why the back end slid"

"That would be the reason" Humphrey said. He walked over to Kate and scoopped her in his arms. He put her in the passanger seat. "If you dont mind were gonna be alone and dead together" Humphrey said. They headed to the mansion. They walked in and plopped down on the recling sofa. "I cant believe we are going to be parents" Humphrey said.

"Me neither. All our dreams are true" Kate said, staring in Humphrey's eyes as Humphrey stared in her's.

"We have each other, a soon to be pup, tons of money, cars, a mansion. And we aren't being looked after anymore. what more could be want?"

"This" Kate said, pinning Humphrey and bringing him in a deep kiss.


End file.
